


Who Are You, Really?

by Chloroformation



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU where Liz is a wanted fugitive and Red the federal agent, I have deleted Tom, may or may not continue this but you'll be the first to know, so don't look forward to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloroformation/pseuds/Chloroformation
Summary: Agent Raymond Reddington gets pulled (very much involuntarily) into a big case on his first day as a real FBI agent when Elizabeth Scott, a wanted fugitive from the most wanted list suddenly turns herself in with information about an attack in DC.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically just wrote this because I can, didn't even proofread so feel free to cry because of it. I also suck at formatting. And the English language in general.
> 
> As I mentioned before, I'm not too sure I'll continue this but I'll add it here on the notes when I figure out what I want from life.
> 
> I don't own any characters or anything else really. I'm like super broke. But the idea is mine as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> Almost forgot, all titles and such are from Mikky Ekko's song Who Are You, Really? (If you didn't know it's on the TBL S1 soundtrack)

Raymond opens his eyes and rolls over to check the time on his digital alarm clock he just bought because he can't afford to be late on his first day... Which he is.

He bolts up from his cheap IKEA double bed and basically runs through his tiny flat trying to find everything he needs at work, leaving a mess behind wherever he goes. He'll clean it as soon as he gets home, though, because he hates it when his flat is messy. He packs everything into his brand new, brown messenger bag he bought yesterday at the mall.

He makes his way to the closet, throwing on his already ironed three-piece and puts the kettle on while he goes to the bathroom. He simply has no time for anything but the Nescafé quick coffee he has in his cupboard waiting for a day just like this.

He walks out of his house with his old thermos cup from his uni days and has to go back inside to fetch his badge. 

Agent Raymond Reddington still sounds a bit odd but it would make his parents proud if they were still alive. Both of them had been feds for over 20 years, and it's how they first met, too.  
Raymond looks at himself through the mirror he hung over the phone table by the front door and then walks out yet again. 

Only to find four black SUVs and a helicopter outside and a man approaching him.

"Agent Reddington?" The tall blonde asks and digs up his badge from his pocket.

"Yes..." 

"My name is Ressler, I'm with the FBI and I'm going to need you to come with me." 

The man guides Raymond to one of the cars without any further explanation and soon they are off, driving down the morning traffick of Washington DC in a convoy.

Agent Ressler sits next to Raymond in the back seat of the third vehicle, sizing him up, trying to make sense of him.

"Can you tell me what's going on here, sir?" Raymond finally asks the man. He deposits his travel mug to the cup holder on the car door. The coffee's gone cold but he couldn't even think about drinking it no matter how warm it is.

"We have apprehended a wanted fugitive who will not give us any information about their business or associates." Is the agent's vague answer.

Raymond thinks for a moment, tries to make sense of why he is involved in any of this but decides to ask the man himself.

"They specifically told us that they will only speak with agent Raymond Reddington." The man finally says and sends Ray's mind spinning. He has to take a moment to get his head together so he looks out the window and sees an industrial looking building where the convoy seems to be driving into.

"We call it the post office" the other agent says with a bit of a grin on his face. A smug one. 

Raymond puts two and two together and quite fast too, judging by the look on agent Ressler's face. "This is a blacksite" Raymond says. Not as a question, but as a statement. The other man hums approvingly.

Outside the car Raymond tries to stretch his legs subtlely before following agent Ressler and two heavily armed SWAT officers to an industrial elevator that creaks a bit when the men get on it. They close the door and the elevator starts its journey down.

Ray's feeling a bit nauseous, probably because his blood sugar is getting dangerously low. He realizes he left his thermos in the cup holder and curses in his head.

The post office is a large underground space littered with computer screens, all of which are showing data being processed by a dozen agents crammed together, all focused on their tasks. Another man approaches Raymond and puts his hand forward for a handshake. 

"Agent Reddington, I'd like to apologise about the secrecy and all. I'm Harold Cooper, assistant director of the FBI" the man says, shaking Ray's hand firmly and then guiding him to an office upstairs.

"Sir, I have no idea what's going on he-"

"Please, sit" the man says sternly, interrupting Raymond's sentence. They both sit down, the senior agent behind the desk which has his name tag propped on it and Raymond on a dark leather armchair on the other side.

"Elizabeth Scott turned herself in yesterday. I'm sure you're familiar with her" agent Cooper starts. " She walked into the federal building last morning with a suitcase containing details about her aliases and business that confirms her identity."

Raymond looks at the older man in confusion. They had studied Elizabeth Scott in the academy and before that in university. She is a notorious criminal, who is wanted in over twenty countries all over the globe for theft, illegal arms dealing, possession and distribution of narcotics and even murder. 

"I thought she was too smart to get caught, well, she did turn herself in, but why? What's her endgame? Has she made any demands? Other than... me" Raymond has to pause because the whole sotiation is utterly surreal and it makes him wonder if he's still asleep.

"That's a whole bunch of questions, agent." Cooper says with a warm, friendly smile on his face. "And yes, she is careful. We think she has something planned, but we don't know what. I'd like you to go and talk to her, we have her secured and guarded, so she can't hurt you. What do you say?"

Raymond doesn't even realize he says 'yes' at first. Then he thinks he's made a terrible mistake, and the older agent seems to read it right off him, because he gives Ray a reassuring smile and guides him to a large room deeper into the compound.

The room is poorly lit, other than for the glass box sitting in the middle of the large space. And inside sits a brunette woman in a neat, navy business suit. She's cuffed to a chair in the middle of the box and looks right at Raymond from the moment he steps in to her line of sight, and her gaze follows him through the room. A sudden, loud beeping jolts Raymond and the box starts to open and move away from the woman.

A chair has been brought in to the room, placed about five metres from the box, or the platform that's left from it. Raymond sits down with his back as straight as possible, tense all over. Then the woman bursts in a laughter that lasts only a moment.

"Raymond Reddington. Or is it agent Reddington already?" The woman looks Ray straight in the eyes, with a cunning smile on her face. He doesn't respond to neither the question or the smile. Elizabeth Scott lets out a quiet sigh and waits.

"Well, I'm here" Ray finally says when he's sure his voice is steady.

"Yes, I noticed" Scott answers a bit too soon. "You've buzzed your hair. I liked it longer, it gave off this... Boston feeling. You're from there, if I'm not too incorrect" the woman says woth that grin still on her face. It frustrates Raymond to hell, but he keeps himself composed. He can't afford to lash out in front of this woman, or he loses any power he has over her. The way she talks, though, is what pisses him off the most. It's condescending, like he's stupid.

"I know you know every possible detail there is to know about me" he says and Scott's smile drops only a millimeter, for less than a second, but Ray doesn't miss it.

"Straight to business then? Fine" the woman says, amd drops the smile completely. "There's going to be an attack on US soil, specifically in DC in the next two days. The attack will be carried out by Ranko Zamani, whom I'm sure you're familiar with" she continues.

"He will set off a bomb somewhere significant, but in order to do that he's going to kidnap the son of an army general named Daniel Ryker. His son is Bruce Ryker, currenlty in school on Rosecroft Drive. I suggest you go get him before Zamani does" the grin comes back on the woman's face. Raymond gets ready to stand up but stops when she continues to talk.

"Look, Red. I chose you for a reason. I think you're smart enough to see it yourself" her gaze softens only so slightly and Raymond's mind goes spiraling again, like a rollercoaster. How could she possibly know the pet name her parents used? It's not on his records, because no-one else knows about it.

"How did..." he starts but she interrupts him.

"You're running out of time here so I'll make it fast. My demands are as following; two bodyguards of my own and a suite at a nice hotel, I think I'll go for Hilton this time. I'm going to help you capture Ranko Zamani, but first I need full diplomatic immunity" the woman smiles for a moment and then adds "and I will only speak to you, nobody else."


End file.
